<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This poem is where you and i start. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848447">This poem is where you and i start.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitchy Harry, Bitchy Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Comforting, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hugging, I Love You, I love yous, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Smut, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, harry tops, mild depression, mildly sad ?, one direction - Freeform, way too much mf angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems aren’t jut poems. They’re way more meaningful, but this poem made enemies turn into lovers. </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry hate the death out of eachother and get partnered up for their English project together where they have to write poems about their partners life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This poem is where you and i start.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was in a fairly angry mood by lunch time. He wasn’t just angry because he was Harry’s partner, it was the fact that he was going to have to deal with the fucker for four months.</p><p>“It’s pretty funny actually.” Liam laughs.</p><p>“Shut up, you shouldn’t be laughing at my pain.” Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p>“Now you’re overreacting, you can deal with him for a couple months Louis.”</p><p>“No I can’t. I get a glance of him in the hallways and I want to punch that smug look he always has on. He’s fucking annoying.”</p><p>“Well that’s your problem now.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me.”</p><p>A couple minutes after Zayn and Niall come and start eating with them, just like they always do. Of course Harry had to come just like always.</p><p>“Louis don’t even start.” Liam said sternly.</p><p>“Don’t what?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Don’t leave whenever he-“</p><p>“Hey guy-“ Harry almost said, but he was cut off by Louis coughing a little too loud and getting up and leaving the room they were eating in.</p><p>“Thank god he left, sorry mates but if he stayed I would’ve left.” Harry said.</p><p>“I’m just trying to eat my lunch in peace.” Zayn said eating his sandwich.</p><p>“Well now that the monster left you can.” Harry said smiling at the end.</p><p>“Maybe the other monster that’s still talking can too.” Zayn said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks.” Harry said.</p><p>————-</p><p>As if Louis day couldn’t get any worse, the twins didn’t want Louis to leave.</p><p>“Please stay.” They begged.</p><p>“I can’t I have footie practice. I promise when I come back I’ll read to you guys okay?” He said trying to leave the house.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” He said kissing them good-bye.</p><p>Louis hurried to the courtyard where he sees everyone practicing already. Great.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us Tomlinson.” Coach said.</p><p>“Please do us all a favor and go back!” Louis heard Harry yelling at him from the other side of the court. Louis wasn’t going to start with the fucker so he ignored him.</p><p>“Sorry um..big brother duties.” Loui said mumbling.</p><p>“Go warm-up Tomlinson.” His coach said obviously trying not to share the disappointment look he had. It didn’t work so well.</p><p>Louis still felt awful for leaving his sisters, but Lottie was with them, they weren’t alone but still. Their image was still lingering around his mind until he was hit by a ball on his knees.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>“Hey wanna pay the fuck attention or are you to busy trying to eye fuck the grass ?” Harry said.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Louis said kicking the ball trying to hit Harry but of course he dodged it.</p><p>“Missed me, just like you missed the goal last game.”</p><p>“You sit on the bench for most of it, are we really trying to prove who’s better?” Louis said turning away from Harry.</p><p>“Nice one.” Liam said fist bumping into Louis.</p><p>“Really? No slandering me for being ‘rude’?” Louis said raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“Of course I’ll do that later but that was funny.” Liam said laughing and walking away.</p><p>Louis walked towards his car after footie practice and drove back home like usual. He did as promised and read the twins bedtime stories, their mum used to read them. He did everything he had to do even though he was tired and wanted to do desperately go to bed he couldn’t. He did the chores, laundry everything, and still had to do some stupid reading for his exams. By the time he went to sleep it was almost 3am.</p><p>——-</p><p>Louis does his best not to talk shit to Harry, nor look at him to even so walk by him. This project was so called to ‘bring people together’ but yet it was only making both Harry and Louis hate each other even more than they already do, which is concerning.</p><p>English class , is one of Louis favorite subjects. He loved reading but never got around to reading as much as he used to. He loved writing essays, using complicated words to make the sentences have more emotion and feeling out into them. It was just so easy for him, other than footie, English was a thing he was always passionate about..until now.</p><p>“Where’s Louis?” Niall asked looking around the class.</p><p>Louis was five minutes late for class, either that or he was skipping.</p><p>“Beats me.” Harry said as he sketched on his notebook.</p><p>“Right forgot you can’t hear his name being brought up without snapping at people.”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“Great apology” Niall said scoffing.</p><p> “Thanks.” Harry mumbled.</p><p>No more than two minutes after Harry said that Louis decided to show up.</p><p>“Well Tomlinson, would you like to share with the entire class why you’re late?” Their professor said.</p><p>“Nope, but thanks for offering.” Louis said walking to his chair next to Liam and slouching back down.</p><p>He looked around since Niall usually sat with him only to find him sitting next to Harry. As he was staring at Niall with a stern look, Harry brings up his notebook with words and a poor looking drawing saying; ‘ Hey fucker, next time gladly don’t come back!’ with a horrible drawing of a middle finger.</p><p>Louis flipped him off and turned back around to Liam staring at him with a death glare.</p><p>“What?” Louis said.</p><p>“Seriously? It was so peaceful today , no arguing.”</p><p>“He started it.” Louis scoffed me</p><p>“Yeah and you continued it.”</p><p>“I ended it you mean.” Louis said patting Liams shoulder.</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>“Alright class, since the project is worth a handful of your grade, for the rest of the four months you have left in this class, will be time to go out with your partner, explore their surroundings, family, and friends. This time is yours, and I urge you to use it wisely. Good luck.” Their professor said ending it with a hand signal for people to start getting to work.</p><p>Everyone started scattering around to sit with their partners, some even leaving the class to get started. Zayn, and Niall left too. It was just Louis,Liam,and Harry left.</p><p>“Alright mate good luck.” Liam said patting Louis shoulder and getting up from home chair.</p><p>“What? N-no you’re mot leaving me here with him, no way in hell.” Louis said grabbing Liams wrists.</p><p>“Hey, get your paws off my hands.” He said swatting away his hands. “He’s not a contagious deadly animal, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what he is Li.” Louis said slouching back towards his chair.</p><p>“As you tell me ‘suck it up’” Liam said before leaving the class room leaving Louis all alone.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this.” Harry said throwing his stuff in his bag.</p><p>“You have to do it one day Harry, might as well get it over with.” Zayn said.</p><p>“I’m not doing it, he’s a prick, a fucking small little chihuahua dog growling at everyone especially me.”</p><p>“Jesus can you two grow up.”</p><p>“Louis definitely needs to grow up that’s for sure.” Harry said laughing at his joke, not knowing Louis was right behind him. Louis pushes him from his back , causing Harry to fall into the table and stumble back into the floor. In all honesty Louis did not mean to push him that hard, but he didn’t mind, it was funny. Well...it was a little too hard.</p><p>“Awgh what the hell?!” Harry said as he held his hand covered in blood from his bloody nose.</p><p>“Fucking grow up and get over it Harry, just like you told me apparently.” Louis said scoffing.</p><p>Harry was angry. He was angry that Louis can be an insensitive prick but when someone says one thing about him he loses it. Harry got up at was about to punch the hell out of him before Zayn grabs his arms and pulls him back. The fucker didn’t even blink. Louis didn’t blink nor flinch at Harry raising his arm. The room was empty, thank God.</p><p>“Look calm the fuck down.” Zayn said trying to calm down Harry.</p><p>“Get the hell off me Zayn.” Harry said struggling to get off of Zayn embrace. Jeez he was strong.</p><p>Louis went over to grab tissue from the Professors desk, and grabbed his stuff. He threw the tissue boxes and Harry, not caring if it hit him once again.</p><p>“There, do me a favor Harry, keep your fucking mouth shut next time.” Louis snapped before walking out.</p><p>“You okay?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Get off me.” Harry said finally free from Zayn’s embrace and grabbed his stuff and left the class slamming the door behind him.</p><p>He was walking in the hallways when a girl with blonde hair, not that much younger than him suddenly came up to him.</p><p>“Holy shit, is your nose alright?” The girl said.</p><p>Harry totally forgot to clean his nose and his blood covered hands.</p><p>“Ah, this little thing?” He said pointing to his hands and nose. “Yup completely fine.”</p><p>“No you’re not, I’ll clean you up.” She said taking Harry arm and dragging him to the bathroom.</p><p>“It-its really no fuss I can do it myself.”</p><p>“Totally fine, I was here looking for someone who wasn’t here anyways.” She said grabbing a paper towel and cleaning the blood.</p><p>“Should you even be here? You look...young.”</p><p>“No I shouldn’t be here. My brother goes here but guess he didn’t show up today, he wasn’t here.”</p><p>“Ah that blows. Hope you find him.” Harry said drying his hands.</p><p>“Well you’re all good now, it won’t look like you just murdered someone.” She laughed.</p><p>“I’m Harry.” He said extending his arm.</p><p>“Lottie.” She said grabbing his arm and shaking it, giving him a smile.</p><p>“Well thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, I have to go call the fuck out of my brother now.” Lottie said waving to Harry and leaving the bathroom.</p><p>‘Sounds like an asshole of a brother’ Harry thought.</p><p>————</p><p>Louis didn’t bother showing up at footie practice, for what ? To argue with Harry again? It was getting tiring, plus Lottie was calling him anyways. </p><p>“What’s up?” Louis said after taking the twins to bed. </p><p>“Dad called.” Lottie said bringing the phone up sand waving it around. </p><p>“What’d he say?” </p><p>“ He said and I quote ‘ I’m not coming back, stop trying to find me, stop calling me, stop. Tell the girls I love them, but I can’t go back. I’ll help with money problems but I don’t have much.’ that’s exactly what he said.” </p><p>“Seriously? ‘I’ll help with money problems’?! The girls fucking need him. Price of shit, all of this. I’m sorry you need to act like a parent at your age Lottie.” </p><p>“You’re young too Louis. You should be out partying not looking after your siblings like a hawk.” She sighed sadly.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I should be doing. Plus I like you guys better than the lads at my school.” He snickered, pulling Lottie into a hug. “Go to sleep it’s late.” </p><p>“Yeah...goodnight.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” Louis said before grabbing his keys and leaving the house.</p><p>It was fairly late, but Louis decided that their dad has officially decided to ‘leave them’ per say , he didn’t want the twins to be miserable after losing yet another parent. So Louis went out to the store and starting looking for girl thing that they liked. Mostly makeup, even though they were young they loved playing dress-up, and having a makeover party and dragging Louis as their prop. </p><p>As if Louis day couldn’t get any worse, just as he was in the make-up section, Harry was there, lingering around until he saw Louis. </p><p>“Didn’t see you as the type to wear make-up.” Harry said laughing. </p><p>“ S’ not for me, even though it’s none of your fucking business anyways.” He said still not making eye contact with Harry. </p><p>“Did you forget you’re the one who pushed me into a table? Or do you love playing the victim in every situation you cause.” Harry leaned up against the shelf’s. </p><p>“You’re still not over that? Get over it, I pushed you big deal.” Louis said waving his hands. </p><p>“You almost broke my nose, it was a big deal.” </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake. Deal with it.” </p><p>He didn’t have to say more before Harry scoffed and left pushing him into the shelf’s. Yeah him and Harry we’re definitely going to fail this assignment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s currently 4am.... don’t ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>